The present invention relates to a massaging apparatus, and more particularly to a foot massager for massing the sole of the foot.
FIG. 1 shows a foot massager according to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 76210302, issued on Feb. 1, 1989. This structure of foot massager comprises a housing 1, a motor 10 mounted inside the housing 1, an eccentric shaft 11 coupled to the motor 10 and extended out of a hole at the top side of the housing 1, a bearing 12 mounted on the eccentric shaft 11 outside the housing 1, a massaging disk 13 supported on the bearing 12, and spring members 4 connected between the massaging disk 13 and support means inside the housing 1. When the eccentric shaft 11 is rotated by the motor 10, the massaging disk 13 is forced to vibrate horizontally, and to rub against the sole of the foot placed on it. Because the bearing 12 and the motor 10 receive the weight of the foot, the bearing 12 and the motor 10 wear quickly with use. Further, because the massaging disk 13 is simply vibrated in horizontal direction, less massaging effect is achieved.